Time After
by ThatAnonymousDB
Summary: Duck and Fakir live a content, happy life after the town is freed and the denizens of Gold Crown are finally able to venture out into the real world. However, there are still lingering regrets, new desires forming and mysteries from the past that may plunge the heroes into another story.
1. Prologue: The Boy who loved stories

Once upon a time there was a man who died. But before his death at the hand of those who feared him and his love for tragedy, there was a boy who loved stories. The boy continued to perfect his craft and eventually came to master the art of storytelling. However, with such great power tends to provoke great jealousy. Even the jealousy of someone he thought his greatest friend…

* * *

_****Little bit of fair warning down here even though I feel it it ruins to look to the page. This __fic will be between PG-PG-13 but I rated it T just to be on the safe side for possible uncomfortable description later on. I'm most likely being overcautious. The genre is also technically not romance but there may be something later on between our favorite Knight and Duck. I believe thats it. Can't reveal much else or I'd be spoiling the whole dish. Bon appetite. _

_-DB_


	2. Chapter One: Le Chat Botté

**Chapter One - Le Chat Botté **

It had been two years since…well since nothing really. Gold Crown town was the same as ever; a quaint place in-between strands of hearth and homes on a large road through the woods. It was a place where history was written into the architecture, traditions, and the daily lives of the people. In this town, time almost seemed to stand still. However, despite its size and simple nature, Gold Crown still had its pride and love for the all manner of art from painting to music to dancing. The only things that changed significantly were that more outsiders were coming to see the lovely little town to partake in its traditions. Tourists came from all over the world who had never thought of visiting Gold Crown before. And more of the towns citizens left to explore the world themselves as well. Many graduates from Gold Crown Academy had moved on from the town lately, as though they had never thought of doing so before. A couple of students had gone on to be dancers in the Eleki Troupe. Another left for the west and was becoming a popular sculptor. The Acting club went on to form their own company and performed around the country. Many more students began to attend the academy from outside of Gold Crown. Some even came from far away across the ocean.

The academy itself, however, did not change so much even with the surplus of students. Everyone still received a quality education academically and artistically, in which their special talents were emphasized. And the girls would still gossip and giggle over every potential romance and the academy idols. One of the popular targets for the girl students to fawn over was an assistant ballet teacher who happened to be a former student. He wasn't the princely type that most girls admired, but he was tall, handsome, and quite talented. He was part of the reason why the ballet classes were all full this year. The current ballet seniors said he used to have an intense off-putting attitude and was even suspended when he attended school, although the younger girls didn't think he could've been that bad. While stern, he was helpful and he took note of his students to understand them and their problems. He wrote lovely stories that always ended happily. And he couldn't have ever truly been a delinquent considering that he took such great care of his pet duck.

* * *

Fakir had left Duck to her own devices that morning. He may have been in a hurry and didn't want to go through the trouble of waking her up (she quacked 'sorry' almost every morning for getting feathers stuck to his clothes) or he figured she wanted to spend some time in town today. It was around ten when she woke up to find a plate of rice, halved green grapes, sliced apples and a bowl of water on the desk. There was a brown piece of paper. She was still half asleep, so she squinted to read it. All she could make out was "see you later." Duck frowned in her own little way. Normally, Duck would travel with him every morning. She liked going together with him to school, even if it meant getting up early. Well, at least he left her breakfast. She didn't bother reading the rest of the note and went straight for the food. Duck ate quickly, almost choking on a grape, before trying to act ladylike and eating slowly, like Rue would have…

She had not seen her or The Prince in a long time. In fact, it had been almost two years since the Raven had been defeated, the town freed and Duck could become a girl or Princess Tutu. Life since has been peaceful and nice, even though she would sometimes miss things. Rue and Mytho were one of them…

Well! It was time to get a move on! Duck hoped off the desk into an open drawer and managed to grab a red duck-sized vest from inside. Charon had made it for her to let others know she was Fakir's duck and not some random fowl that lived on the lake outside of town. Duck thought of it as gift, but Fakir had suggested it to Charon so no one would accidently try to shoot at her (there have been incidents before during hunting season.) She flapped towards the door and flew down the stairs, landing on a table with a bowl of water on it and proceeded to wash her face. "Morning Duck," said Charon, drinking either tea from a mug. "Do you need help with your vest?"

"Qua qua!" she said, which he always took to mean no.

Duck found her way into the vest and jumped off the table. She used the flap in the front door built just for her.

Duck wandered through the colorful street. A few people stooped down to pat her head and a few children said good morning.

She walked through the small woods on the way to the academy and came upon Ebine's, which was already filled to the brim with customers. Duck flew up on a ledge in front of a large round woman carrying a large tray of food. Ebine grinned.

"Oh why its Fakir's little duck? Did you come for some food?"

Duck was fine from this morning and attempted to say no, but it did no good, since she was a Duck and Ebine was never one to let a customer go without even a little something for the road. She put her trays on a tray holder and ran inside. When she came back out, Duck was expecting a huge chunk of bread or a roasted fish, but it was a lunch box. "I figured you can bring this to your owner. I packed something extra for you, too!"

Duck, however, did always love that Ms. Ebine was so generous and considerate. She quacked a large thank you.

"Mi scusi! Posso avere più le prugne secche?!" a customer called.[i]

"Coming! Goodbye, little Duck," Ebine said, waving at her and walking to the customer in need.

Duck hoped off the porch ledge of the restaurant and continued on the path towards the school. Before heading back inside, Ebine watched Duck waddle off. When she was enough away, she squinted trying to make her out. For some reason, the little duck seemed to look like a young girl. But that would be quite ridiculous! Ebine thought and she went back to the kitchen to get some prunes.

* * *

Duck finally stood in front of the Academy gates. It was empty but the clock would ring for noon soon and it would be the midday break. She waddled in, since carrying the lunchbox slowed her down. When she got to the door of the ballet studio, the door was shut. _How am I going to get in?_ she thought.

Duck then noticed a top panel of one of the ballet studio windows was open. There was also a tree right next to it. She waddled over and pondered, _Will I be able to flap that high?_

Suddenly Duck heard a mewl and felt a familiar hair rising gaze. She looked over into a bush behind the tree. From the bush, a brown cat with a beige underbelly stalked out. Now if it were any other cat, Duck would have flown up to the tree limb and into the window with some panic but she would be fine. However this was not just a cat. This was Mr. Cat. And even now that he was just a normal cat, it didn't mean he was any less frightening of a figure in Duck's daily life. She was frozen with terror as he came closer. Then he bent down slowly and, with a gleam in his eye, he pounced. Duck felt panic rising in her chest, but she had enough time to think and flapped her wings as fast as she could. She lifted herself off the ground and onto the tree branch. Mr. Cat ran into the tree trunk with a thud and stumbled back unconscious. She then attempted to drop carefully to the ground, but her webbed feet got caught on the window pane and Duck fell to the classroom floor, flat on her face.

_Ow_, she thought.

She heard the familiar pat of footsteps and saw a pair of large white practice shoes in front of her.

"Idiot, you probably could've used the front door."

Duck looked up to glare at Fakir and he stared back at her with his usual scowl but his eyes were playful. "Qua quack!" she said, arguing back to him.

"If the door was closed, you could have waited until someone opened it or class ended."

"Qua qua!"

The entire class watched Fakir and Duck's exchange with mild amusement, but they were used to it, and eventually went back to doing their exercises. The arguments between Mr. Fakir and his Duck were common enough that it wasn't strange. The class could even pick up on what they were saying to each other. Most likely, the duck was trying to tell Mr. Fakir that she was unable to open the door and had to use the window. He was telling her that it was pointless to try and get in when class would be over soon anyway and that she should have just waited for him by the library like his note said. The duck then tries to make an excuse for why she didn't read the note but Mr. Fakir just rolls his eyes.

"Aw! How delightful! Senior Fakir and his pet Duck fighting like a lovers quarrel!" Lillie laughed.

"Geez Lillie, you read into things too much. And we have to call him Mr. Fakir now. I think that sounds even more wonderful!" said Pique.

"Well, I have to! Ever since he started working here, I swear he has lost his bad boy appeal!" Lillie cried. "I need some sort of conflict and they are the only ones making it."

"You two, finish your warm ups!" Fakir shouted.

Pique and Lillie continued on, although they continued to giggle. Duck let out a frustrated huff. She did not understand why Fakir always had to make fun of her when she tried to get to the school or self. She also did not understand why he was always really cross when Pique and Lillie whispered about them arguing. She just took a seat by the piano and watched the class do stretches on the bar.

* * *

A strange cart had appeared in the town square, a colorful one covered in charms, trinkets, painted reptiles and carved birds. In the front there was a large ruby red curtain. A few children gathered around and tried to peak through an opening in the curtain. Suddenly, the curtain drew back and two puppets appeared. "Once upon a time," said a voice, "there was a man who died. The man had three sons, to whom he left something for each. The youngest son he had left nothing but a cat."

"I think I've heard this one before," a child said.

" You may have," said a voice. "Although it is not originally from this land."

"The youngest son was disappointed, for he never realized that the cat was special until the cat managed to convince his new master to let him try on a pair of boots…"ii

* * *

"Mr. Fakir, can you help me with this?"

"Mr. Fakir, how long have you been doing ballet?"

"What's your favorite food?"

With Mytho gone, Fakir was the center of attention for the girls of Gold Crown academy. And what was worse now was that most of the girls were coming up to him. One reason was that he was a teaching assistant. He had to help answer the questions of any student. Another reason was that he was a lot more approachable than he used to be. Fakir used to keep the other students at a distance with his glares and intimidating demeanor. Now, probably due to Ducks influence, he was more sociable and the girls actually went up to Fakir often. It was annoying at times, but he put up with it, unless someone asked him if he had a girlfriend, fiancé or if he was married.

To Duck's surprise, Pique and Lillie, despite being Seniors of the class, did not pester him too much. They were still fans of him, so she found it strange how they never approached him. However, even though Duck was, well a duck, they couldn't remember her, even though she saw them daily. They'd pet her when they came in and Lillie would rub her cheeks together and make fun of her like nothing had changed. Though class was over and they left, Duck would feel the unfortunate side of reality. She could no longer dance with them or speak to them and they may never see as more than Mr. Fakir's pet.

"Alright class is dismissed!" Fakir announced and the students all left to change.

He looked over to see Duck watching her friends leave and he knew what she was thinking. Fakir went over and picked her up. In surprise, she ruffled her feathers. "I was going to go to the library, but how about we eat Ebine's lunch at the lake instead."

Duck quacked in happy agreement.

* * *

Many children and their parents had gather around to watch the puppet show about the booted cat. The story had just reached the point where the cat was facing a fearsome ogre who could transform into any creature. Then all of a sudden the curtains of the puppet show cart closed together. The children began to murmur in confusion.

"How did it end!?" cried a small boy.

"Yeah! You didn't end it probably," a girl agreed.

All the children who were listening to the story began to moan and complain while their parents tried to hush them.

"Well," a voice said from behind the puppet show curtain, "This is a special version of the story. It is one that can only be ended in a special way."

"Can't you just give them something?" begged one of the parents.

A hand came out of the curtain and dropped candy and small toys into the hands of the children to quiet them.

"I'll be here again tomorrow at to tell another story. If any one wants to hear, come around noon."

The parents shrugged. Their children had quieted down and everyone forgot how sad it was that the story was left unfinished.

* * *

After a day at the lake and cheering Duck up, Fakir lit the old red lamp on his desk and a warm golden flame sprang to life. He sat down, took a quill and began to write. He had completed writing the town's story recently. Like the bookmen had once told him, it was too hard to distinguish what was reality and what was born of the story. So he made sure every resident in the town had their story finished with a satisfactory ending, often with the help of a small yellow duck. Now, any writing he did was just for practice and keeping his powers in control. He wrote simple stories, that every now and then, would come to life. Duck noticed how much he had improved. And it was not just the writing itself, but the way he wrote. He used to scribble like an inexperienced child. Now the words flew out like a bird in flight. She also noticed how his subjects shifted too. At first, it was always about Gold Crown town. Now, his small anecdotes were about the foreigners in the town and sometimes about the shops and homes outside the gate. Tonight, she watched him write a small descriptive piece about what was beyond the lake. And for the first time since he began to write again, his eyes suddenly became very serious and it worried Duck a little. She flew off of the desk where she watched him write. Fakir looked up from his papers to watch her attempt to get a book from the shelf. His eyes softened and he gave a slight smile as she waddled over with the book in her mouth. "mquaff!"

"Alright, just a few chapters though."

He got into the bed and Duck hopped up and sat on his lap. The book she picked out was, of course, a fairy tale. "Wow, what an original idea, huh?"

"Qua!" she voiced angrily.

They settled and he flipped through a few pages, before peeling the first page out in front of them. Fakir began to read. "Once upon a time…"

* * *

Gold Crown Town was quiet at night; this was something that never really changed. The fountain in front of the church spurted water. It certainly did not freeze as though time had stopped. The lanterns did not go out. They lit the streets and served as beacons in the warm blue night. The clock did not stop right as it struck midnight. It sang the tune it had sung since its conception and told the story of The Prince and the Raven. Though something was off the moment it became the midnight hour. Time did not stop, since that was no longer possible, but something did change. A magic seemed to trail the streets, through alleys, bridges and canals, until it settled upon the house of a blacksmith and slithered inside like a snake. And it disappeared, as the clocks chimes fell asleep.

* * *

Fakir woke to see that he and Duck had fallen asleep exactly as they were last night, book in hand and Duck sitting on top of him. Good thing he gotten used to it or he may have accidently rolled on top of her. Fakir poked her lightly, "Hey, it's morning."

Duck's eyes snapped open and she began to think, _Oh no! I'm late again and Mr. Cat is going to make me marry…!_

She then remembered that was just a dream and calmed down before she started flapping around and falling off the bed again.

Fakir sighed and got up. He went to the drawer to get fresh clothes and Duck hoped off the bed to get her vest. As she put it on, she couldn't help but think about her dreams as of late. A lot of them had been like memories where she was a girl again and was able to dance in class with her friends. Things were fine as they were, but was it bad if she thought about it every so often? "Duck?"

_My life is great now,_ she thought. _I still see all my friends, I can even still dance with them sometimes and I am happy. Fakir is even willing to stay with me for the rest of my life_…

"Duck?"

_It's bad isn't it?_

"Duck!"

"Yes, I know it's bad but still!"

Duck paused. Everything froze. She looked up at Fakir, who was staring at her intently, his eyes wide with shock. "Duck, did you just…"

"Speak?! QUACK!"

This time, she did start flapping her wings and flew around the room in panic. She began to go back and forth between quacking and talking as Fakir tried to block a barrage of feathers. "Duck! Calm down!"

Duck stopped and covered her mouth. The brief moment of panic and disbelief subsided. "How am I talking?!"

"You were able to talk after putting on the vest."

And, despite the thoughts, predictions and conspiracies going through both of their heads, neither could imagine the true power pulling the strings in the background.

* * *

i- "Excuse me? Can I have more prunes?" According to awful google translate Italian. If anyone has more proper translation let me know.

ii- The tale of Puss in Boots was published in 1697 by french author Charles Perrault. Also feel free to correct my google translate french for the chapter title. Source: Wikipedia

* * *

_Hello readers. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Time After, which is the aftermath of Season Two of Princess Tutu. I feel the idea and other concepts I'll be using later on aren't that original, but I've been wanted to do my own post-chapter of the fledging fic for a couple of years now and I have worked out most of the kinks. I'll be using various fairytales and myths from different countries for each chapter, like Puss in Boots. I rushed the editing with a friend of mine so forgive any weird wording or spelling mistakes. You can get at me in the reviews. For now I'd say the next update won't be for another month at least since I have work, so I apologize in advance. _

_-DB_


End file.
